


Graphics for Crimson Candy

by lotrspnfangirl_graphics



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cover Art, Demon Jared Padalecki, Digital Art, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, undead Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl_graphics/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl_graphics
Summary: Graphics for 2020 Reverse Big Bang, Crimson Candy by pastelsundae
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Graphics for Crimson Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crimson Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174226) by [TruffleBrownies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies). 



> This is my first year doing the SPN RBB and I was super nervous to submit art for it. For some reason, I was hit with a gore-filled gorgeousness of Jared/Jensen or Wincest. [Pastelsundae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies) claimed me and she came up with the bloodiest story to compliment the art I made! It was perfect and such a fun little read! I love my boys evil, what can I say.

And the photo inspiration:


End file.
